


Never in My Wildest Steampunk Dreams: A Wonderland AU

by cyncitymojo



Series: Fables From Dreamland Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Cheshire WereCat Jared, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Mad Hatter Jensen, Multiple Personalities, My AU & Trope Bingo Masterlist, Other, SPN AU & Trope Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/pseuds/cyncitymojo
Summary: Felicia is doing some serious dream-walking lately. She would swear she was on an acid trip if she didn't know better. When she wakes and meets real people that remind her of her odd adventures, she wonders if it really happened and it motivates her to bond with them so she might figure out what the hell happened.





	Never in My Wildest Steampunk Dreams: A Wonderland AU

**Author's Note:**

> Square filled - WONDERLAND AU written for [@spnaubingo](https://spnaubingo.tumblr.com/)  
> The Mad Hatter pics that I used are tagged ivla. I attempted to look for any trace of this person but was unsuccessful. They perfectly depicted my mental vision of Jensen as the Mad Hatter seated at a neverending, constantly changing banquet.
> 
> Thanks to my beta/advisor/ventilator's [Missyswife37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyswife37/pseuds/Missyswife37), [Jessie Cristo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/pseuds/jessie_cristo), [and jessies_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessies_girl/pseuds/jessies_girl). I love y'all to the moon and back!

The Perpetual Feast

Felicia was about tired of wandering the woods in circles. She had no idea how she’d gotten here, nor did she recognize a damn inch of her surroundings. To top things off, she was homicidal with hunger. Without knowing where she was, she was wary of everything around her. The last thing she’d eaten had made her hallucinate that she’d shrunken to about a fiftieth of her size. She knew she had to be dreaming or high on something. She was gonna kill that stupid waiter when she found her way back to that bar.

After what seemed like hours, she saw a light between the trees in the distance. When she reached the edge of the trees the clearing showed her even more absurdity. There were animals and plants dancing around like humans, inanimate objects were extremely animated, and in the center of it all, there was a huge, long banquet table furnished with a feast. None of the food looked dangerous, but none of it looked normal either.

Suddenly, Felicia found herself snatched by the hand. The one who’d snatched her was human looking, although way too pretty, his clothes were odd, especially the hat of which he seemed inordinately fond. She wondered if he would tell her what was going on here, or if he even spoke her language. Then, she decided her dream, her rules.

“What is this place? Why are you so pushy? Who the fuck are you anyway?”

“Well, young lady, you are obviously famished, parched and quite in need of a few Snickers Bars,” said the stranger with a Texas accent.

“Hmm, I guess that was a bit rude, and yes I am starved to the extreme, but you scared the hell outta me! Normally, guys that disturb my personal space get very, very hurt, stat.”

“STAT!” yelled someone -or something- across the clearing. There is a sudden flurry of movement and a sense of urgency as everyone moved to a different, random place at the table.

“Cherie, look what you did. We lost our prime seats,” said the stranger, sounding very different (Cajun?) and looking completely oblivious to Felicia’s look of incredulous confusion.

Still gripping her hand, he scrambled to find them adjacent seats at the massive table. Once seated, Felicia could see all manner of dishes just barely recognizable from home. _‘I guess this is what dream food looks like,’_ she thought to herself.

Her stomach was growling so loud she swore it was speaking, so she just began to serve herself. To her immense embarrassment, she looked up to find what seemed to be hundreds of pairs of eyes widely staring. That left her frozen, wondering what monumental faux pas she had committed. She looked at the Hatter who’d previously held her hand as if they were friend or family, only now to have let her go and was looking at her with irritation and perfect, pursed lips.

“Darlin, I know you are… starved to the extreme, as you said, but you are a stranger and guest here. It is rude of you to serve yourself.”

[](https://imgur.com/JMOrFFC)  


  


“What? You mean it is rude of me to go first?”

“Lord no, child, the one who came first was so long ago we’ve all forgotten them. It is typical to wait to be served by one who came before you. Now, you need to show a bit of etiquette hon, you’re embarrassing me.”

“Well, maybe if _you_ had shown a bit of decorum and introduced yourself before you manhandled me-”

“Don’t you sass me, princess. You’ll get no story time at this rate.” There was the Texan again.

Felicia went silent, sat still as a stone and waited for someone or _something_ to serve her some food. How would they even know what she liked, or what she wasn’t allergic to? Her stomach growled again, and the massive audience across the table parted for one very tall man with very striking, feline features. He stared at her, grinning wide as his ears twitched, listening for the sound once more.

Felicia cannot remember the last time her stomach was so noisy. She was thoroughly ashamed. But then, the catlike man reached his long, lithe arms across to her and held her shoulders and purred out that he knew just want she was hungry for. The entire table’s attendees sighed with relief, for they were also tired of waiting.

Felicia looked down to escape the intense stare of the Cat -man- something and saw a huge plate of the most delicious looking items. She nearly forgot herself and started to attack it, but the stranger’s reaction and the anxiety of everyone watching gave her pause. She looked at the man in the Hat, and he was smiling, finally.

“Quick on the uptake after all. Go on, give it a try.” He pulled out a silver pocket watch with a decorative inlay that made it gleam even more. “We are running late, Darlin. I’ll have to summarize your stories now.”

She did not even bother testing anything on her plate. She was so ravenous, she ate like a soldier in boot camp. She hadn’t even noticed that the rest of the guests had begun their chaotic hustle and bustle of serving each other and digging in as soon as she moved toward her plate. When she cleared her plate, she was patted on the back which pressed forth a huge, un-ladylike belch. The strange hatter then snatched her wrist again and yanked her away from the table.

She was confused, but also sleepy. She thought it was very rude to one, belch at the table and two, leave so abruptly without saying any goodbye’s. The hatter explained to Felicia that had she not broken her reverie at the table she’d be stuck there, permanently changing places, serving, and eating.

The Hatter brought her to a clearing with huge leaves that looked like elephant ears branching out all over. They were big enough to be beds, so she took it upon herself to lie down. The Hatter seemed pleased that she finally made a correct decision. He sat on a gigantic mushroom and began to read from a book that he pulled from nowhere.

Felicia did not believe she could fall asleep in a dream, but she had not remembered dozing off. She did remember -or thought she had- the quirky Hatter leaving with the CatMan with the Cheshire smile. He had his arm wrapped around his waist and they seemed _very_ close. She awoke on her couch in her apartment wondering what the hell happened. She tried to recall, but only had the memory of some fables that she’d heard somewhere…

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to explore most of these stories as more than drabbles, so if you like any of them, drop me a few kind words or leave kudos to encourage my mad muses ;)
> 
> **Disclaimer- I don’t own anything from Supernatural, including the cast members, characters, themes, or the images/gifs that I used; they were found on Google.


End file.
